kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Who Is The Rider
Who Is The Rider this is eighteenth episode of Kamen Rider Mega Magic, First Appearance for Emperor Sorcerer is the new villain and Last Appearance Gremlin. Also cameo for Dan Storm briefly at the scene. Plot Gremlin is at Wiseman's castle and he saw old wiseman's old book, so he look at it. And he saw new villain he's name is Emperor Sorcerer, and Gremlin release him from wiseman's old book. Emperor Sorcerer is happy to return from many years ago, Gremlin tell Emperor Sorcerer that Kamen Riders destroy Wiseman. Emperor Sorcerer is ready to fight kamen riders and he's got his own Kamen Rider form. Alex is worry about his life as kamen rider will be end?, Bryan tell him that he always stay as rider. So Alex wants walk on his own, but John is help Alex. John is worry about Alex?, Alex tell him that he's fine. But Gremlin is here to fight Kamen Riders, and also Emperor Sorcerer with him, so he meet the riders first time. So he going to transform to Kamen Rider Phantom, Alex and John transform to the riders to fight him. when he take Alex and John down, Element Riders to help them to fight Emperor Sorcerer and Gremlin. But then they just left, Alex tell Bryan about Emperor Sorcerer?. Bryan tell everyone that Emperor Sorcerer is the original Phantom for many years and was help Wiseman to training. Emperor Sorcerer is fighting The Ghouls, now he's ready for more fight the riders again. But Gremlin wants to help him, Emperor Sorcerer don't want Gremlin to help him again. Gremlin going to nearly to attack him, but Emperor Sorcerer is destroy Gremlin. At Todd's Music Shop Alex is very happy that he will keep his magic ring for his life, Todd tell everyone that Lisa is going to help Todd do some work. Alex's ring is glowing, Bryan tell Alex and John that Emperor Sorcerer is back again. Alex and John is going to fight him again, so Ben and Charlotte are going to help Lisa and Todd do some job. Emperor Sorcerer is going to fight riders, Alex and John are using magical creatures to attack Emperor Sorcerer. But he attacking there creatures, and now he using dark teleport take Alex to different world. But Charlotte is here going save him, and she is in dark teleport with Alex. John tell Emperor Sorcerer where is Alex and Charlotte about what happen to them!, he won't tell him and also he kill Gremlin. At John tell everyone that Emperor Sorcerer take Alex and Charlotte to different world, Bryan don't where there are?. In Unknown world Charlotte trying to find Alex, but she saw some unknown riders. Charlotte find Alex now, But they saw strange rider appearance. Alex tell Charlotte that he know don't about this rider, Charlotte is fate. Alex tell strange rider that he thinks its the end of him?. Strange Rider tell Alex that he won't be the end for him, but he will help him destroy Emperor Sorcerer. Alex take Charlotte back home, Strange Rider see him gone. And Strange Rider is Kamen Rider Beyond. To Be Continued